


Accidentally Yours, or Sky Takes Cloud

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Almost More Storm Than Sky - Dino's Elements [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding Sex, Dino as Kyoya's Sky, Flame Active Character(s), Flame Theory and Lore, Italian Stallion Dino, M/M, Set During Dino & Kyoya's Epic Roadtrip, Sparring to Sex, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Set in theAlmost More Storm Than Skyuniverse. Kyoya sees through Dino's act, and that's enough. Reborn's going to kill him.





	

The Cloud made another intuitive leap, and Dino had to match him. Had to keep up, had to; Kyoya demanded that of him, and it was freeing. He hadn't had anyone willing to go all out for him since -

He cut that thought short. Even Reborn, even his men didn't throw themselves into sparring with him wholeheartedly; not anymore. And everyone took his men more seriously than they did him. He'd admit to playing to that, but for no one to see through it? That was frustrating. But Kyoya had.

Had seen straight through him, to the fighter that Reborn had shaped him into and had gone all out against him. Each time Kyoya'd realised that he was holding something back from him, he made an intuitive leap. He was going to have to start using his own Flames, soon, and Reborn had been quite blunt. He'd wanted him to train Kyoya, but  _not_  to bring Flames into it.

But he also had to distract Kyoya for at _least_  another twenty-four hours. By the updates he'd been receiving from Bianchi, the Cervello were in play, and Kyoya's beloved Middle School was to be the site of the battles.

If it came to it, he'd take Reborn's anger over introducing Kyoya to Flame usage to the consequences of Kyoya realising what was going on in his territory early.

Kyoya crowded him again, trying to get inside the useful range of his whip, and he realised that the Cloud's eyes had a purple hue. He swore internally and dropped into the state Reborn had beaten into his head, and really did stop holding back. His Flames danced under his skin and he poured them into his whip, and flipped away from the tonfas that Kyoya was trying to knock him out with.

Their dance was lethal, graceful and by far the most exhilarating thing he'd ever done. More so even than anything Reborn had put him through. It was -

Their weapons connected, Sky Flames licking along the tonfas, and dancing across Kyoya's skin, and then there was purple fire, Cloud Flames rising in response, and oh, it was so on.

It ended in something like a stalemate. Either of them could, technically break it, but not without lethal consequences. He had the Cloud pinned, and swallowed when he realised that the younger teen was at least as aroused as he was. He had a choice to make; he could walk away from him, but to do so was to leave the Cloud frustrated. And that was a bad idea. Kyoya was legal by Mafia standards, and he -

Eyes lit with Cloud Flames, met eyes lit with Sky Flames and he swallowed as something snapped into place. How, why -

He knew what this was, but he hadn't expected it. Not with Kyoya, who Reborn had said was to be his little brother's Cloud. But he - or rather his Flames, he supposed - had made his choice, for him, hadn't they, and Reborn was going to  _kill_  him.

He dropped his whip, catching Kyoya's wrists before he could - would - lunge at him with his tonfas again. He ground his rapidly hardening arousal against Kyoya's thigh, and pushed one of his own between his to rub against the hardness there.

He leaned on the new bond that was settling into place, could feel the heightened bloodlust that was Kyoya's gift to him, and was relieved by the puzzled lust he could feel when he reached across it. "Fuck. Bed, now Kyoya." He could at least make his death worthwhile.

He released the teen, and stalked through to the bathroom, looking for something that he could use as lube. He was too well endowed to take Kyoya raw. His eyes fell on the vaseline he used to keep his hands something like smooth. That would do.

He returned to the bedroom to find Kyoya sprawled naked on the futon. He remembered Romario acting drunk after they'd established their bond, so he suspected Kyoya's odd compliance with his order was something to do with it, but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

He popped the buttons of his jeans and sighed in relief, and then stripped them and his boxers off, eyes fixed on the Cloud sprawled on the futon. He almost tore his t-shirt in his hurry to remove it, but then he was naked and he could join his Cloud. His Cloud - those words felt so weird to even  _think_  - who welcomed him. Whose Flames danced across his skin, and who wore bruises that matched his from their sparring.

He kissed Kyoya, gentle and easy, determined to make this a night to remember for both of them, but his Cloud would have nothing of that, and nipped at his lips until he could taste blood and that made something hot and dark curl in the pit of his belly. It made him want to pin the teen down, to bit him till he was bloody and slake his lust on him, and it wasn't entirely his own desire.

Instead of trying to use his words, which, especially with this Cloud, were unlikely to be successful, he wrapped him in Sky Flames, using them to press his feelings on his newly bonded Guardian.

"Kyoya?" He made his name a question, and received a cold, grey glare in response, before Cloud Flames pressed against his own Flames, and then there were hands twisting in his hair and dragging him back down for another sharp edged kiss.

He pulled back, earning himself a snarl, but the Cloud stayed sprawled, loose-limbed on the mattress and watched him through hooded eyes as he slicked his fingers with the vaseline. He pressed one long, callused finger into the teen, gauging his reaction and probing for his prostate. Wanting to make the process of opening Kyoya up enough to take him as enjoyable for both of them as possible, he dipped his head to lick a stripe up his Cloud's cock.

When Kyoya started to buck his hips in time with his finger's thrusts, he captured the head of his cock and sucked as he pressed a second finger in. Kyoya's body took him beautifully and he hummed with delight around the cock in his mouth. He scissored his fingers, stretching the hole he was intent on filling ruthlessly. The Cloud purred beneath him and then he was slicking himself with the vaseline and fucking into Kyoya with short, sharp thrusts. His cock was thick and long, and as much as he wanted to drive it home in a single thrust, to do so would be a phenomenally bad idea.

Sharp, sharp fingernails scraped down his flanks and when he leant down to kiss the teen his lip was bitten again, and that was enough. Kyoya arched, his mouth open and he swallowed the scream that thrusting home ripped from his Cloud. He poured his Flames in to him, to heal any damage he'd done with that precipitate thrust.

"I'm going to bite you to death." The words were hissed, low and threatening, but with Kyoya's bloodlust riding his system, it just made Dino laugh, a low dark sound that very few people would have expected from him and gather up Kyoya's hands to pin him by the wrists.

"You can bite me to death later, Kyo-kun. First -" his eyes shifted to Sky Orange, and his grip on Kyoya's hips tightened as he changed his angle and was rewarded with his Cloud arching as he scraped against his prostate.

"Again," was hissed out between clenched teeth. Dino stilled instead, and pulled one and then the other of Kyoya's legs up onto his shoulders. He held still for another moment, and then wrapped his hand around his Cloud's cock.

"Patience, Kyo-kun." He said up a slow, grinding pace, his Flames allowing him to hit the teen's prostate unerringly. He made counterpoint with his hand, and enjoyed the way  _his Cloud_  - and wasn't that a turn up for the books, that he had a Cloud? - squirmed and tensed and flushed as his orgasm crept up on him.

And then Kyoya came, and his Flames danced across his skin, and Dino had to fight not to follow him over the edge. He wrapped his Flames around his Cloud while he spasmed around his cock, and then licked the cum from his hand before starting to move again riding out the orgasm, drawing it out for his Cloud as much as possible.

Dino lent forward, folding Kyoya in half, kissing the slack lips of his Cloud, and incidentally pushing his cock even further into him. Then Kyoya was biting his lips again and pushing at him and he laughed.

"That was one, Kyo-kun. How many do you reckon you can manage before you pass out?" He bit back, tasting more blood on his tongue and then he was moving again, long smooth strokes that had Kyoya shaking and clawing at him until blood was dripping down his sides. "And two," his lover learned  _fast_. There were Cloud Flames pressing lust back on him, into him, and merciful Mary that made him -

He fought off the urge to cum, and bit down on Kyoya's neck until he tasted blood and that tipped Kyoya over the edge, into a third orgasm. That was too much for Dino, and he came, slumping onto the teen beneath him.

Kyoya wiggled out from underneath him, and then there was a hard cock digging into his thigh and a hissed, "What did you  _do_  to me, Herbivore?"

"I'm a Sky; you're a Cloud -" He started to explain, but even that much merely earned him a snarl and a sharp bite. That, and the bloodlust that had suddenly spiked made him shiver and spread his legs, exposing his hole to his Cloud. "- we harmonised."

There were tonfas either side of his head, and a cock pressing into his body; it was slick, but he wasn't and it hurt. But he could taste the way Kyoya's anger at being bound was transmuting back into lust, and he fed off it and allowed his Flames to relax his body enough to take him.

"Harmonised? You mean you  _bound_  me, Herbivore." Kyoya set a brutal pace, his hands digging into Dino's hips.

"Fuck, Kyoya. It has to be mutual. I know that much -" the breath was punched out of him by the force of his Cloud's next thrust. It hurt, but the pain was good. Was white hot heat that flared up his spine, knotted tension in his gut and made him buck back into the thrusts.

"I will not be mated to a  _Herbivore_. Break it, or -" He clenched down on the cock in his gut and shuddered when it made Kyoya buck.

"Or what, Kyo-kun?" his voice was hoarse, the waiting orgasm audible in it.

"Or be a Carnivore," he emphasised the demand with a sharp bite to the back of Dino's shoulder that broke the knot in his gut and he blacked out with the strength of it and the weight of the Flames that Kyoya was pressing down on him.

He woke, hours later, sticky and sore, but with two bonds buzzing in the back of his head; one to Romario's watchful Sun, which was humming the standard warning that his Right Hand was about to come in to turf him out of bed, whilst the other connected him to the Cloud still asleep beside him. A Cloud who looked surprisingly peaceful, and he warned Romario off with their signal. Reborn was going to  _kill_  him, but.

But he couldn't regret it.

He rolled off the bed, muscles aching and walked, naked into the bathroom to inspect the damage; his Flames had healed the majority of the bruises inflicted on him by Kyoya during their sparring, but there were still the scratches, bite marks and their accompanying bloody streaks. He'd given as good as he'd got, but he hoped that Kyoya's ass didn't hurt as much -

Cloud Flames flared in the bedroom and he twitched. He'd tied himself to a temperamental bastard, hadn't he? He pushed Sky Flames down their bond, hoping they might soothe Kyoya back to sleep again. At least long enough for him to return to the futon, but there was a crash and he sighed.

"Kyoya, an hour, and you can take your anger out on me." He pitched his voice suggestively low, already contemplating the possibilities of another spar.

"My  _territory_  has been  _violated_. Take me back to Namimori  _now_ , Cavallone." He turned to look back through the bathroom door to be greeted by Kyoya's purple, flame-lit eyes glaring at him, a cell-phone in one of the teen's hands. Reborn was out of time.


End file.
